1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to floor protection devices and more specifically it relates to a protection system for preventing floor surfaces from becoming damaged due to the movement of furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Floor protection devices have been in use for years. Typically, a floor protection device is comprised of a plastic material with an adhesive backing which is permanently secured to the ends of the legs of furniture. Conventional floor protection devices protect the floor during movement of the furniture.
The main problem within conventional floor protection devices is that they can become worn over time sometimes accumulating abrasive materials that can damage the floor. Another problem is that conventional floor protection devices are not suitable for being replaced after they become worn.
Examples of patented floor protection devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,809 to Bish et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,048 to Davis; U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,508 to Born; U.S. Pat. No. 1,988,377 to Fruchter; U.S. Pat. No. 1,345,987 to Bocking; U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,372 to Novak et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,796 to Lansdowne; U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,338 to Culley; U.S. Pat. No. .3,126,666 to Petersen; U.S. Pat. No. 1,221,225 to Schauermann which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for preventing floor surfaces from becoming damaged due to the movement of furniture. Conventional floor protection devices are not designed to be replaced.
In these respects, the protection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing floor surfaces from becoming damaged due to the movement of furniture.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of floor protection devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new protection system construction wherein the same can be utilized for preventing floor surfaces from becoming damage due to the movement of furniture.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new protection system that has many of the advantages of the floor protection devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new protection system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art floor protection devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a piece of loop material, an adhesive strip attached to the loop material for attaching to the lower end of a leg of furniture, a piece of hook material for removably engaging the loop material, a piece of protective backing secured to the hook material, and a piece of wool attached to the protective backing in opposition to the hook material. The loop material, the hook material and the protective backing may be trimmed with a conventional cutting device to conform to the shape and size of the lower end of the furniture.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a protection system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a protection system for preventing floor surfaces from becoming damaged due to the movement of furniture.
Another object is to provide a protection system that can be replaced after they become worn or damaged.
An additional object is to provide a protection system that can be attached to various types of furniture for protecting a floor.
A further object is to provide a protection system that allow furniture to easily be moved upon a floor surface.
Another object is to provide a protection system that can be easily cleaned.
An additional object is to provide a protection system that can be trimmed to the appropriate size to fully protect the floor surface without being exposed.
An additional object is to provide a protection system that can be utilized to support objects that are placed upon a table for protecting the table surface.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.